legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P18/Transcript
(The Rogues are seen out around the hideout before the door to Rose's room is heard opening) Erin: Hm? Scott: Sounds like Rose's awake. (Erin looks to find Rose walking out of her room stretching and yawning) Rose: Man, that was a nice nap. Erin: Hey, Rose! Feeling better? Rose: Oh, yeah! Lots! Scott: Where's your baby? Rose: Baby? …. *Gasps and rushes back to the room* Scott: Huh?? (Rose then comes back out holding her baby in her arms) Rose: He's right here! (The baby is seen starting to wake up from its nap as it yawns. It notices Erin coming) Erin: Oh my god he's cute. Rose: I know right? Erin: He almost looks like you when you were a baby. Rose: Aw thanks Erin! Scott: Hey did you forget about him when you left the room? Rose:..... No? *Looks left and right* Erin: I guess that's a maybe? Rose:.....Yes. Erin: Aw it's okay Rosie. You're just not used to it is all. Scott: Not saying that leaving a baby behind is okay, but I think you understand. Rose: Yeah. This definitely isn't going to be easy. Erin: *Petting the baby* Well you've got us to help you. So maybe- (Erin then feels as the baby starts trying to nibble on her finger) Erin: Oh! Rose: Aww. I think somebody is hungry. Erin: Look at him trying to eat my finger. He gets cuter and cuter by the second. Scott: Maybe we should feed him. Rose: Yeah. We got any food lying around? Erin: I've got some steak that I didn't eat in the mini fridge. He can have that. Rose: Okay. (The two head into the kitchen as Rose puts the baby on the table) Rose: Stay here little guy! (Rose and Erin go to get the leftovers before the baby looks around and sees a bag of candy) ???: *Confused cooing*? (The baby goes over to the bag before it cuts to later with Erin and Rose bringing out steak) Erin: Here it is baby! Rose: Come and- (Erin and Rose look in shock as the baby is seen eating the candy) ???: *Happy cooing sounds*! Erin: Baby! You put that down! ???: *Confuse cooing* Rose: That's not for you! *Holds up the steak* This is yours! (The baby tilts its head in confusion before it goes back to eating the candy) Rose: Aw man! Erin: Hold on, I'll get him out of there. (Erin walks up, picks up the baby, puts him on the table and takes the bag of candy) Erin: This is not your young man! ???: *Reaches tentacles out for the candy making cooing sounds* Erin: No! ???: …… *Starts to tear up* Rose: ..B-Baby? Erin: Oh no. (The baby then starts to cry) ???: *sobbing* Rose: *Gasps and puts the steak down* No no baby its okay! Please don't cry! Please! ???: *sobbing* Rose: Um uh... Erin give him the candy! Erin: What? Rosie he has a steak just give him that! Rose: But he wants the candy! Erin: But- Rose: Come on Erin, it'll help him trust me! Besides, we can still give him both. Erin: Well, alright... But you can't give the baby what it wants every time it cries, it might become selfish! (Erin gives the candy to the baby) Baby: *Stops crying* … *Sniffs then starts cooing again as it eats the candy* Scott: Oh my god that crying is gonna get annoying.. Rose: Hey! Don't talk about him like that! Scott:....Sorry. (Rose then puts the steak on the table before she takes the candy) ???: *Confused Cooing*? Rose: Hold on sweetie. (Rose pours the candy out on the plate next to the steak) Rose: There you go! (The baby then goes over and starts to eat the candy and the steak) Rose: See? Problem solved Erin! Erin: I guess. But you can't just do that every time. Rose: I know. Erin: Just remember you have to know when to say no. I told you no a few times. Rose: Yeah I remember. Erin: Good. Now then, let's- (Erin then looks to find the steak and candy are gone, but so is the baby) Erin: Uhhh, Rosie? Rose: *Looks and gasps* Where'd he go!? Scott: *Points* He went that way. (Erin and Rose run off to find the baby) Erin: Baby? Baby where are you?? Rose In here! (The two go into the room where they find the baby sitting on Lenny who's seen asleep as the baby nibbles on his neck) Erin:..... Rose: Uhhh.... ???: *Cooing sounds* Erin: *Whispers* Shh, be quiet. Rose: *Whispers* Right. (The two slowly walk over and approach the baby as it continues nibbling) Lenny: *giggling* H-Hey.....No.... Erin: *Whispers* Grab him. (Rose slowly goes and grabs the baby) ???: *Confused Cooing*? Rose: *Whispers* Come on baby, you gotta let Lenny sleep. ???: *Sad Coo*... Rose: *Whispers* Now let's go kiddo. (The two then go and leave the room with the baby) Erin: *sigh* That was close. Rose: Yeah. *To the baby* You can't go running off like that kiddo! You could get hurt! (The baby looks down at the floor sad) Rose: Aww, it's okay. Just don't scare mommy again like that okay? Erin: This kid is more of an explorer then you were. Rose: Yeah we'll have to keep a close eye on him. (They look back at the baby and he's gone) Erin: OH COME ON!! Rose: HOW DID I NOT FEEL HIM ESCAPE?! Scott: Guys it's okay. (The two look to find Scott holding the baby) Scott: He just came over to see me. Rose: *Sighs with relief* Is it always this hard to raise children? Erin: I tell you I didn't have this much difficulty raising you. Rose: I know, this is something different. Scott: Well, he seems like he just wants to meet other people. That could explain why he went into Lenny's room. Rose: Oh he wants to meet new people huh? Hey baby! Wanna meet your Uncle Shade? ???: *Confused Coo*? Rose: Come on! It'll be fun I promise! (Rose takes the baby from Scott and goes to find Shade who's seen in his room sleeping. Rose then bursts through the door) Rose: Shade wake up! Shade: AHH!! WHAT WHAT WHAT!?!? Rose: Come say hi to your nephew! Shade:………………… Rose: Here, I'll bring him to you! Shade: Uhhh, okay? (Rose goes over and puts the baby on Shade's lap) ???:.... Shade: Um... Hi? (The baby then suddenly starts climbing up Shade) Shade: Ah hey what's he doing?? Rose: I don't know. But I think he likes you! ???: *Happy cooing*! Shade: Okay then, n-nice nephew. (The baby looks around at Shade's face before he snuggles into Shade's arms) Shade: Whoa okay! (The baby then turns over and sits on its back in Shade's arms) Rose: I think he wants you to rub his belly Shade. Shade: He wants me to do what?? Rose: Rub his belly! Shade: W-Why?? Rose: Go on do it! Shade:.... *Slowly rubs the baby's belly* ???: *cooing* Shade: Okay, this is definitely the most unusual thing I've done so far. Rose: Well at least you're making him happy. Shade: I guess so.. Rose: Oh man I bet Yang and Ruby would LOVE him. Shade: Yeah. …. Hey. What's his name? Rose: Name? Shade: Yeah. Rose: Uhhh....I don't know. I haven't really thought about that. Shade: Well, he needs some kind of name. How about Grey? Rose: Grey? Shade: Yeah! I mean, he's grey and all. Rose: I mean, I guess that could work for now. At least until we can get something better. Shade: Right. You wanna go show him to Yang and Ruby? Rose: Yeah! *Picks up Grey* Come on! Let's go meet Yang and Ruby! Grey: *Coos* Shade: Man of few words huh? Rose: Well come on! Let's go! (Rose and Shade step out into the hall) Rose: Yang, Ruby where are you? I gotta show you something! Shade: Come on out guys! (Yang and Ruby then step out) Yang: Yeah? Ruby: What's up? Rose: Wanna see something cute? (Roses holds up Grey) Yang: *gasp* its the baby! Ruby: *Rushes over* Oh he's so cuuuuute! Grey: *Shocked Coo*! (Grey then struggles before he jumps from Rose's hands and hides behind her) Rose: Huh? Grey what's wrong? Grey: *Nervous Cooing* Shade: I think he's scared. Rose: Aw it's okay Grey! They won't hurt you. Ruby: Aww, I'm sorry baby... I didn't mean to scare you. Yang: Yeah we're sorry. Come on we won't hurt you. Grey:.... *Slowly crawls back out* Shade: There he goes. Rose: Now come on, you wanna say hi? (Grey crawls out cooing before he goes up to Ruby) Grey: *Cooing* Rose: I think he wants you to pick him up. Ruby: He does? Rose: Yeah, go on ahead! Ruby: Oh um... Yang: Go on Rubes. (Ruby then slowly and carefully picks up Grey) Ruby: Hey there little buddy. Grey:..... Rose: Huh, guess he's still a bit nervous. (Grey looks Ruby in the eyes before he starts sniffing her) Rose: Oh wait, never mind. Ruby: Uhh is he okay? Rose: Well he's never really seen a human before. Grey: *Happy Cooing* Ruby: Aww! Yang: Hey let me see the cutie! (Ruby hands Grey over to Yang) Grey: *Confused cooing*? Yang: *Gently rocks Grey* Aww, aren't just the cutest thing? You might be cuter then when Shade was an infant? Shade: *Unamused* Yang: Heh. No offense Shade. Shade:.... Grey: *Cooing* (Grey then sits up before his eyes trail over to Yang's metal arm) Grey: *Curious Cooing*? (Grey then starts chewing on Yang's arm before he stops) Grey:.... (Grey looks over at Rose) Rose: What's wrong Grey? Can't eat it? Grey: *Disappointed cooing*... Yang: Is he hungry? Rose: Can't be. I just fed him! Shade: Maybe he wants to play. Ruby: Then let's go play with him! Rose: Good idea! (The group then goes and takes Grey to go play) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels